


Onwards to Yggdrasil

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years after the end of civilization, the Master of Death forges on.</p>
<p>[Someone was going to write this crossover. I might as well call "first!"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards to Yggdrasil

**Author's Note:**

> Why not?

The Master of Death looked out over the horizon, squinting wearily into the setting sun.

He remembered when real magic pervaded this world, before the Muggles' apocalyptic environmental collapse turned everything strange and warped. Now the remnants of Muggle technology passed for magic - except among an odd few who kept the old traditions going, even when the conflict between Dark and Light had long since been lost in the struggle for survival.

With a sigh, he wrenched his blade free of the ground and began walking again. Yggdrasil would not come to him. If he wished to explore the greatest achievement of Muggle biotechnology (which, near the end, might have veered into true magic), he would have to go to it.

_War Magus Harry, available to any guild who will have him. Asks no questions, desires none in return. Not fussy about compensation. Interested solely in exploration, cares neither for fame no fortune. If you seek to venture into the deepest reaches of the Labyrinth, I'm your man..._


End file.
